1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an audio output control device, an audio output control method, and a program for controlling audio output from a directional speaker.
2. Related Art
Methods of presenting advertisements according to the related art include displaying posters and displaying advertisements on a display device mounted on a wall, for example. To improve the effectiveness of advertisements presented on such display devices, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2004-226494 teaches rotating a horizontally long display device that is normally used in a landscape orientation 90 degrees and presenting advertisements on the display device in this vertically long or portrait mode orientation.
While attracting attention to an advertisement can effectively improve the advertising effect, there is a limit to how much attention can be gained with visual effects, and it is extremely difficult to get people that have not even noticed an advertisement to focus their attention on the advertisement. A means of effectively attracting and focusing attention on an advertisement is therefore desired.
In addition to methods of increasing the advertising effect, a means of accurately determining how effective a particular method of attracting attention is is also strongly desired.